A Northwest claimed me
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Dippers got a sweet deal work for the Northwests and help with Mr. Northwests demon contract. But a certain female Northwest is making sure he enjoys his time as an employee at their mansion. And yes she's also enjoying his time there too. This is a one shot inspired by artists Area, Incognitymous, and Garabatoz.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note;**

**Smiles; Holy shit you came up with something that wasn't furry related?**

**Jester Fuck you I told you I've written tons of story ideas due to not being able to write while working at my last job. Now I have free time and I'm not stressed or tired from working! Now will you relax... Good ok everyone this fic was inspired greatly by three artists. The first is artist Area's 'Next Summer' nsfw comic. The other is artist Incognitymous 'Bawdy Falls' nsfw comic and various nsfw shorts an solo pieces by Garabatoz.**

**Smiles; How long have you been reading their stuff?**

**Jester; That's not important right now and I'll answer your question in private later. Also this is a one shot until further notice. Now intro us while their distracted!**

**Smiles; Dance Pauli they have your vans!**

**Dippers view**

I sigh another day another damn annoying morning of putting up with Mr. Northwest's crap. I mean really you fire another cook because he thought you meant light salt on your eggs. But oh well giving the man his severance package I shake his hand telling him of a restaurant that will happily employ him. Seeing him off I got to Mr. Northwest to get him prepped to leave. You might be wonder why am I working at Northwest manor right? More importantly why I'm helping the Northwest's in general?

Well Mr. Northwest made a deal with a demon. No not Bill my family and I dealt with him years ago. No Mr. Northwest made a deal with a crossroads demon and well his time to fulfill the blood contract was three years ago. He wanted Pacifica to find a meet a wealthy guy to marry. And to make his company reach greater heights. And what do you know he got his requests. First in Pacifica's old childhood rich friend James Brighting coming by to say his family had made a summer home in gravity falls. The next being that a French exporter wanted to do business with Mr. Northwest.

Mabel at the time seeing Pacifica hang out with the guy asked, "Dipper why didn't you ask Pacifica out I thought you liked her?" I answered "Yeah but look at her Mabel. She's an heiress and even though cool with us. She's still stuck up I mean she still thinks Soo is gruncle Stan's manservant. No I'm cool with this... No romance for a while I need to get my head straight, do my thing as a monster and mystery solver for the town. But thanks Mabel you know you're awesome sister for caring right."

Mabel laughed and hugged me saying she knows she's awesome. Which made me roll my eyes worried I was inflating her ego more. But soon Mr. Northwest's dealmaker wanted his pay. And it was actually Ms. Northwest that asked for my help. At first I didn't much care to help I pretty much laughed in her face. As I laughed Ms. Northwest just looked at me unamused asking "Are you done? Cause I can assure you there are perks working for my family." I scoff to say "Sure your husband basically tricked me into doing his dirty work when your manor was haunted. Tormented Pacifica to obey a bells chime. And he lost nearly all your money when he joined forces with Bill. Now he sold his soul to make better contracts for his company and get his daughter away from guys that in his words. Soil the reputation of his family. Why should I care if a hell hound rips him apart?"

Ms. Northwest puts red lipstick on to walk right up to me. In a swift move she cups my junk and strokes me. I pretty much became a slave to my hormonal urges as she held my package. Ms. Northwest hums to say "Much bigger then I was hoping I see why your nickname is Dipper young Mason. But I can assure two things will happen before you leave this room. One you will agree to work for my family. And two 'She licks across her bright red lips' that you'll be limping out of this room. With a bright flushed face and my lipstick smeared across your cock. Now young Mason let me show you how the lady's of the Northwest family hold their power."

I was actually scared even as she sucked me dry on her desk. Ms. Northwest looked at me the whole time. She had me in a trance and she pretty much refused to be done even after I came. She made me cum twice back-to-back due too how horny she made me. And how long it had been since I jerked off. When she was done she patted my face to tell me not to wipe off her lipstick. Wiping her lips she smacks them a little say "You need more fruits in your diet your sperm will taste better that way." Snapping a picture of my cock she says "A little keepsake for me to remember our deal young Mason. And don't worry no one but us has to know of our deal. Now help my husband and maybe you'll get a performance bonus before this week is over."

My jaw drops as she turns to brush the split in her dress to the side every so slightly. Revealing the full scale of her large ass to me. As well as the fact that she's wearing a thong that is as thin as dental floss. Gulping I nod dumbly to fix my pants and found a way to keep Mr. Northwest safe. And well Ms. Northwest has kept me as her family's personal aid since then. My job handling employees, anything supernatural that comes after Mr. Northwest. And tending to any kink or sexual orientation Ms. Northwest asks of me, painful or otherwise.

I still can't believe today marks the three year anniversary of how this all started. I shudder as Ms. Northwest begins our activities for the day. I stutter as she yanks off my pants to push me onto her large bed. I say "Wait Ms. Northwest…" She looms over to pat my face her normal means of ordering me to shut my mouth. Ms. Northwest says "Dear how long have we been doing this? I told you and I ordered your several times in this room and whenever I see fit. You are to call me one of the other names I told you."

I gulp to say, "Mistress Mr. Northwest just left we always wait half an hour to be sure he doesn't pop back for something." My usual routine of ruse is to inspect the kitchen staff, then the houses cleaning team. Before I come to her for whatever kind of kink she feels like for me to fuck into her. I gulp in shock as she tears at my shirt and vest. Pulling my tie like a leash I gulp really worried seeing her insane smile. She growls to say "I haven't gotten anything out of you in one whole week. So with Preston out for several meetings and Pacifica off with James until late tonight for their usual dates. I have you all to myself in the mansion Mason and I plan to wring your balls dry. Oh and happy anniversary dear."

As we kiss I can taste Priscilla's lust and passion. Heck I can't lie after a year I started to enjoy even the rough kinks she wanted to try. And above all I can tell that the milf kissing me right now loves the attention. Moaning into each other's mouths she pulls away first. But not before I give her lower lip a nip. Priscilla squeaks from my action to say "You little brat I see I must remind you who is in charge of this bed. But I guess you missed our antics too then."

Her hands travel down my lean body all the way to my standing erection. As always my body agrees we can't get enough of this hot and rich milf. I ask "How can I deny my mistress on such a special day? But I must ask you my mistress cuffs or no cuffs?" Priscilla licks her lips to let loose her hair whipping it from side to side to free her wonderfully long golden mane. Her sign that she wants us to get messy and wild and not care how much time the maid will have to take cleaning up after.

God I have to say I love seeing her hair down. Seeing it cascade down her back and over her shoulders. Making her form even more mouth watering. I honestly hate that Mr. Northwest dictates so much of Priscilla and Pacifica's wardrobe. Priscilla says, "You know how long I've been waiting dear Mason. I need your to get me nice and hot for our more rough fun."

I nod to say, "I am here to serve you my mistress." My shaft jumps very eager as we both know what is to come. Lying on my back Priscilla gets onto the bed placing her feet on either side of my head. With her smiling down to me she says "Mason Pines I order you lick my cunt until I orgasm to my liking. Fail and you will walk my mansion with a cock cage on and naked for all my staff to see your shame." She always did love these situations and her evil cheshire cat smile makes me feel like prey. But I am a very willing prey.

With her pussy lowered to my lips I'm more then ready to obey her request for pleasure. I lick across her folds to go after her clit hidden within the wet hood. Her reaction is fast as her thick and juicy thighs clamp onto my head as she tugs at patches of my hair. Priscilla moans saying "Oooh yes Mason yeeesss~ We've been apart toooo long…! Yes right there tongue my favorite spooooottttt!" Reaching up I place my hands just over her ass to support her as she moans. I can't count how many times she tumbled backwards whenever I eat her pussy.

After so long going down on her in all kinds of places and situations. Of course I knew her sweet spots and as I probe my tongue further her moans increase. Spreading her lips a little I stroke her thigh for added flare. But as I pull my tongue back out I do one of her favorite moves. Licking from the bottom of her pussy to the very top. Adding a flick of my tongue to her clit to sent her off. Priscilla scrambles my hair as she moans, "Fuck yes you wonderful toy of mine get all my spots!"

Hearing her screaming pitch a level I knew what she'd do next. Smashing her pussy to my face I open my mouth as Priscilla hot cream spills into my throat. And yea I'm drinking it all down cause it tastes like a fine cup of peach juice. I can honestly say Priscilla's pussy tastes and smells so good I can't stop enjoying whenever she sits on my face.

Priscilla rolls to her side but she wants it rough. Meaning I have to take charge and be dominant instead of a docile partner. Taking her wrists I pin them over her head making her moan at the sudden change. I kiss all over her face but as she pushes her lips to meet mine. I deny her the kiss to glance away from her to kiss another part of her face. She keeps trying she loves it when we kiss while I'm on top. But I need to keep the façade that I'm overwhelming her.

Changing my hands around I keep her wrists pinned with one. While my other hand goes after her fun bags. Her matured breasts are easily a nice pair of double C cups. My hands could hardly handle them. And whenever she let me pick her dress to wear for night events. I'd pick the ones that make her wear no bra. And showed off all the cleavage she has to tease and arouse anyone she feels like messing with.

Hearing her finally whimper with need I drop my face right in. Nipping at her nipples I even suck and tug at the one my hand isn't playing with. Her back aches as she hisses a long sexual yes for more. She's screaming for more attention grinding her drooling pussy along my cock as she rocks her hips. With her juices spilling all over the sheets with some of my pre cum added in. I kiss along her jawline to whisper to her ear "Patience my sweet Peach I'll get there in a minute."

Aligning my cock without even touching it I can hear Priscilla's breath hitch as my tip kisses her fold. I can tell she's biting her lip excited as my cock hovers at her entrance. Smirking at her I punch into her making her grunt at my sudden and hard thrust. But also shocking her with excitement as I'm balls deep with my first thrust. A show of how use to me her pussy has become. But I don't continue I look into her eyes waiting for her to say something. Shaking and running her nails along my arms she asks, "Why aren't you fucking me?" I pet her cheek to say, "You know what to say to make me keep going."

Looking into her eyes she stammers trying to grind more to entice me to keep going. But I hold strong for a little to order, "Say it or I'll fuck one of the maids instead." Seeing her eyes go wide as I can very well tie her up and have a one night stand with any of the maids. All I'll have to do is pay her to keep quiet afterwards. Priscilla caves saying "Please Manson my sweet loving playmate 'Moans while biting her lip' Fuck me nice and good make me your rich bitch!" After our first year as fuck friends she switched things up like this. I first thought that all I was, was just her boy toy. A means to scratch her sexual itch from time to time. But every now and then I wanted to try my luck with Pacifica. I mean I was her first real friend that wasn't in it for money. I even said to heck with Preston's deal magic and wanted to see if Pacifica could see through it.

After a while I saw I couldn't get to her she was with James for good. But Priscilla she turned our agreement fucking into this. I smile to say, "As you say my rich milf." Hearing her moans I can see why Priscilla changed things up. She talked to me about my attraction to Pacifica saying "Girls her age pick wrong all the time Mason. It takes them seeing what they lost to want it. And I also made that choice but now I have a young playmate at my call. Men like you Mason are rare they truly care for their partners… That's why I want to change us and I know you can't say no. Cause after this long you've come to enjoy this more then before. You crave my touch just as I crave you. Now Mason take off your pants I want to walk my halls with your cum dripping down my thigh."

With heavy and hard thrusts I get as deep as I can into Priscilla's pussy. I can feel her juices splash and soak my pelvis. Priscilla saying that she only squirts when she gets really excited during sex. And she even told me Preston hadn't made her as excited to squirt like I do. I don't know if it's a lie but hell Preston hardly even looks at Priscilla anymore. To him all she is a trophy to wrap his arm around in front of people. Fucking idiot can't even see his wife's truly nature beauty beyond his greed. But still I get to fuck her so I'm not complaining. Priscilla says "Harder dear oh get the beads I want to really cream all over your cock tonight." I smirk to lift her up and walk over to the large wardrobe. Priscilla giggles as I kiss and laugh with her to ask which sizes she wants to play with?

**Third person's view**

Over the time since Bill has been defeated Gravity falls has had a nice boom in business. It even had a nice strip mall added thanks to people coming in. And even a little bakery that gives out free little bags of cookies. Right now however Pacifica is on a date with her boyfriend James. Air quotes on the word date though. Because as Pacifica waits for her order at the small restaurant and bar. James is flirting over at the other side of the place with a brunette with curly hair.

She giggles to ask "Aren't you dating the heiress to the Northwest family?" James puts on a cocky smirk to say "Hey don't worry about that hot stuff. Lets chat, here let me get you another drink." Liking the attention the girl giggles to say, "So you're a bad boy huh? I'll take the drink if you share it with me." Batting her eyes at James he smiles right back at the hint. His smile grows even more as he feels her hand run up his thigh to cup his crotch. Still smiling James says "Hey bartender give me a pirates ale with two straws."

Showing off a roll of hundreds James places a bill down telling the bartender to open a tab for him. The girl giggles as James hand creeps up her thigh to then stroke her inner thigh very close to her panties. The girl moans to say, "Mh I didn't know you had so much money to play with. We can sure have a lot of fun with that kind of cash."

As James continues to flirt with the girl Pacifica wonders about Dipper. For the last year he's been working really close to her mom. Sure he talks to her but its not as friendly as he use to be with her. Sure he smiles but its odd how nice her mom is to Dipper now. Her dad still hardly even registers Dipper besides him placing those protective pouches in his pocket from time to time. Heck Dipper even ducked out of hanging out with her and James the other day. And last time they all hanged out Dipper actually had fun. Pacifica sighs to ask, "When did he stop being my friend?"

Pulling her phone Pacifica looks at a picture of her smiling with Dipper and his friends. Heck she even misses her small time rivalry with Mabel. Wondering where James and their food is Pacifica walks around to find him with the giggling brunette. Growling Pacifica sees the drink heading their way to smirk as she quickly forms a plan. With the drinking being set down James moves to grab it.

Only for Pacifica to intercept it. James gasps going to explain only for Pacifica to pour the drink all over his crotch. James jumps at the cold bite of the drink hitting his hot crotch. As James tries to wipe himself Pacifica says "Next time you want to swing do it where I don't have to see it. And you better be ready to be a one-night stand. Later ass."

With that Pacifica sways her alluring ass out. A guy even gives a wolf whistle after her. Which Pacifica accepts by blowing him a kiss as thanks. Thinking at least some guys still like woman with sass. Getting home Pacifica thinks of a way to pull Dipper from her mom so they can have sometime to hang out. Pacifica is still going through her phone remembering all the pictures they took while still kids. Dipper with Fords help became a supernatural zoologist.

People like her dad hiring him for charms or counter hexes for whatever bad juju they get into. Pacifica smile seeing a picture of her and Dipper at the beach as kids. Her wearing a stunning one piece that showed off her belly. Him in some blue trunks that showed off his noodle arms and kid fat. A sharp different to his lean build now as well as how wide her hips have become.

As Pacifica looks around she tries to remember what Dipper's schedule for this time of day is. She hardly talked to him aside for asking him what guys like as gifts. Still strolling around the mansion in hopes of bumping into him she stops as the next picture hits her hard. It shows a smiling Dipper with baby Hercules Melody and Soo's baby boy. Soos was next to Dipper in the picture in shock of how cute his son was. Mabel peeking from the chairs arm as she plays peek a boo with the baby. But Pacifica was resting her head on Dippers arm smiling at the sight. It made them look as if Hercules was their baby.

Pacifica's face becomes sad as she says, "That was the last time we all hung out together… like a big odd family." As she scrolls through her phone a tear and a shocked realization hits her. She had so few current happy friend filled memories and so many photos of her and James. However most of them were just of James being smug. When Dipper started to work for her family he would make jokes only she could hear. Or make faces and hint at things behind her parents back. She laughed yes but over time she just let James consume her attention.

Pacifica finds herself look at a Christmas party picture of Dipper surprising her with a kiss to the cheek because of Waddles. Having been walking around with a mistletoe attached to him with a string and stick. You can take an easy guess as to whose idea it was. Pacifica sniffles to rub her running makeup to say, "Damn it this isn't right… I had real friends not a snobby dick. I just tossed you aside after he came in with those smooth words and snug smile. Dipper I was wrong about you… Just like I was back when we were kids…"

Back with Priscilla and Dipper the two are still going at it. With Priscilla once more on her back and holding her legs by the back of her thighs. With her knees pressed against her tits Dipper plows into the rich milf a few more times for Priscilla to feel his cock twitch. Gasping at the hardest of his twitches she knows her boy toy is close to cumming. Priscilla moans to say, "Yes Mason give me a big load!"

As Dipper continues to thrust he surprisingly begins to slow down. Grunting Dipper asking, "You like that bitch? No you love it when you can feel my balls slap your ass every time I plow you right?" Slowing his thrusts to a crawl Dipper slowly begins to pull his cock from her pussy. Priscilla screams, "Don't stop now I can feel how close you are. Keep going damn it Mason!"

Truth be told Dipper liked it more when Priscilla would freak out like this. He knew just what set her off and what to do to make her really go up the wall with lust. Dipper asks with a stern face "Are you trying to give me orders now? 'Chuckles' Sorry to say bitch but I'm in charge here not you." Taking hold of his member Dipper pops it free to slap and glide it across Priscilla's sopping wet cunt. Each odd twitch or jolt from feeling Dippers cock hit her their joint juices would be flung across her body at odd angles.

Dipper shoos away Priscilla's hands to kiss from her pussy up to her breasts. Staring at Priscilla as he licks across from her two nipples back up to her neck. Shaking with lust Priscilla whimpers to try and take hold of Dippers cock. But as she strokes him for a short while Priscilla tries to be sneaky and angle Dippers cock back to her pussy. But Dipper slaps away her hand wagging his finger at her like a parent would to a child.

Dipper cups Priscilla face to finally kiss her with the fierce passion she's been pining for during their sexy session. Swirling her tongue around his Priscilla moans in need as she stares into Dippers eyes. Her tongue asking him for more as he leaves her lips a thread of spit connecting their mouths for a moment after. In her lustful daze she can see the glint of lust equal to her own in Dippers eyes. Seeing that always made her pussy quiver even more. In a quick move Dipper rolls Priscilla onto her stomach to just as harshly slap her ass. Filling the room with the sound of his hand slapping her rear. As well as the yelp that leaves Priscilla's lips from the sudden attacks.

Looking over her shoulder Dipper smirks like a cartoon villain as he rapidly slaps her ass one hit after the next. Around the tenth slap Priscilla finally gets the hint. Tucking her legs under her she raises her ass as high as she can with her face tucked into the closet pillow she can reach. Dipper licks his lips as his hands sink into both of Priscilla's buns as he spreads her cheeks. Dipper says "I'm going to sleep good tonight after this."

Pacifica on the other hand has passed another hallway now upset that she can't find Dipper. Pacifica complaining says "What the fuck its not like he can be lost. He spent a whole hour memorizing every damn floor. And he even tells the new staff easy ways to find the places they need to be. So where the fuck is he?" Pacifica growls as she turns one hallway to then peek down another still not finding Dipper. Stopping she turns now standing in front of his makeshift office. She thinks _'Wow how long has it been since I came here to see what he was getting up to?'_

Looking over the office you can see Dippers organized every file, book, and pack of pictures for all kinds of things. Heck he even has a pull out bed to one side. Looking around as if someone could see her Pacifica jumps onto the bed. Rolling around like a child she starts sniffing the pillow to shudder at saying Dippers name. Pacifica sniffing still smells something else to peek over the beds edge. Finding a waste bin and a few used napkins. Pacifica doing a double check with her eyes to make sure no one is watching to lean down. Taking a big whiff of Dippers cum stained napkins.

Pacifica shudders giving a goofy smirk of satisfaction at her antics. Shaking her head she tells herself to stop acting like Dipper. Pacifica looks to the small stand by the waste bin to see a glittery mess of a clamshell. Pacifica chuckles seeing Mabel's signature style of pouring glitter on everything. But opening it shows Dipper smiling and hugging a girl. She has jet-black hair, clear Latina features, and is making a kissy face. She's hugging Dipper who was blushing and looking nervous as usual.

Pacifica read the underside for it to say 'Hey Dip Jessica wanted me to give you this. She said thanks for being a good ones after all.' Pacifica rolls her eyes to say "A good one huh? Leave it to Mabel to play miss matchmaker… So why didn't you try to match him with me…" Pacifica groans to roll onto her back try as she might she really wants to patch things up with Dipper. Look up she notices a picture sticking out of a book. Plucking the picture from the book, the book still ends up falling. Landing open Pacifica gasps seeing a bright neon pair of pink panties. The picture revealing a smiling topless Wendy and a passed out Dipper on someone couch. And the obvious environment of a wild party that happened around them.

Pacifica can feel her eye twitch with irritation to say, "Damn it Wendy I told you to stop teasing Dipper. That's my hobby… Was my hobby…" Groaning again to say Wendy always did like to point her attitude games at Pacifica. Tossing the panties into the waste bin. Pacifica can remember the few days Wendy dropped by to chat with Dipper. Heck one day she found Wendy using her family's gym. But she smelled not just of sweat but also of something else. Pacifica actually though she saw Wendy glow a little as she tease Pacifica with her fit body. Pacifica hated that she was considered a PAWG by a lot of guys. While Wendy got the junk and the bust to attract anyone she wanted. Not too much or too little in both areas with an athletic figure to match.

Pacifica looks over the various other photos in the book finding that a bunch of girls have been hanging out with Dipper and his sister. Some of them she doesn't even know when he had the time for. Mostly due to how little Dipper leaves the mansion. Or how much work he puts into helping her parents avoid dying from some supernatural horror show. Looking further Pacifica groans seeing a picture of a topless Mabel at the beach. Mabel's growth happened and she grew tits that would make anyone shocked. And the fact that she grew then all natural was even more of a jaw dropper. Heck Mabel even wrote in the corner of the picture that the guys behind Dipper wouldn't stop staring.

So many pictures to look through until she found a picture with her two old friends. Both girls smiling as Dipper blushes while wearing tux. In the corner reads from Bridget and Lisa 'Thanks for making our dates jealous.' Pacifica raises an eyebrow clearing missing most of the story for the picture. Pacifica thinks _'I thought their boyfriends were head over heels about them?'_ Pacifica sighs to put down the book wonder when everything changed around her. Walking for a while she stops her thinking to smell jizz. But not just any jizz Dippers and it was pretty close. Looking around she asks, "Oh please don't make me find him jerking off to something weird?"

Following the smell Pacifica finds herself in front of one of her mother's private rooms. She often told Pacifica of three rooms she never wanted Pacifica to enter cause they have her personal things inside. Pacifica shakes her head asking, "Oh please don't make him be a creep that jerks of to used panties?" However opening the door Pacifica finds that this room is normal except for a collection of empty frames all over. To the side are a few boxes, which makes Pacifica raise an eyebrow to question, "Maybe she's redoing this one?"

Walking more Pacifica finds one photo in a frame. Picking it up it shows a smirking Priscilla and a blushing Dipper. But how he was holding Priscilla sent up a red flag. Priscilla having one leg raised to wrap it around Dippers front. While his left arm held her by the waist and her ass. You can see Dippers hand sink into the clearly pantiles split side dress. And in Dippers other hand he's holding an odd purple book that Pacifica has never seen him carry before. Pacifica asks, "Ok what's going on?"

As Pacifica doubles her search to question her mom or Dipper. Dipper and Priscilla are still well they're still screwing. Now on top and washing her hands freely all over Dippers body Priscilla really let her hips drop as they fucked. Leaning down Priscilla licks across Dippers lips to moan as he lets her tongue back in. Moaning her approval as she pulls away to grunt as Dipper thrusts upward a few times. Dipper strokes Priscilla's thighs saying "Oh god damn you tight fucking bitch I'm going to cum!" Priscilla bites her lips to gasp as Dipper pulls her forward. With her tits hovering over his neck and her panting downward to look at him. Dipper grunts as he takes hold of her ass to give both cheeks a rough squeeze.

Priscilla screams "Fuck you hung bastard inside you know I like it inside!" Priscilla runs her nails across his chest as Dipper unloads right into her womb. Adding in a few thrusts Priscilla went into over drive shaking as she cum all over Dippers cock. While he was still pumping his load into her with little reservation. Dipper pushing his face between her tits to bite her nipple. Priscilla in response holds his head loving it when he does it as she came over and over. Priscilla rolls them wanting to make sure his cum got deep. She felt like being extra kinky after their fun. Priscilla says "Yes my boy toy keep it all inside. I feel like having cum stained panties tonight is a good start to our gift exchange for our anniversary."

Dipper wasn't planning on stopping until his balls were completely empty to begin with. Both milf and young lover held each other as they wallowed in the blissful high of their orgasms. Priscilla can still get pregnant yes but there are a few days when she can cheat getting pregnant. Rolling onto his back Dipper looks up at the ceiling still in a sexual haze but thinking. Priscilla wraps her arm around Dipper sighing enjoying their afterglow. As well as the fact that Dipper is still twitching against her pussy. Priscilla says "Just as extraordinary as I expect of you to perform today dear. Now save up I expect you to keep my pussy nice and messy well into the night."

Dipper cups Priscilla face drawing her confusion but Dippers eyes were searching hers. Cupping her face still he brings her in for a soft but long kiss. Priscilla is surprised yes but soon just melts into the kiss. As Dipper pulled their faces apart he thumbs her cheek to say "Priscilla… I think I've fallen in love with you…" A silence feel over the two Priscilla lowers her face. A smile creeps across her lips for her to slap Dipper. Shocked yes and a little hurt Dipper looks at her but Priscilla eyes read something else. Priscilla says, "You're no longer my boy toy then Mason. As my boyfriend I expect much longer performances and you better grow downstairs or your going to leave the beds we use much sorer each night."

Dipper gulps as the rich milf licks her lips like a hunger predator. To harshly slam her hips onto Dippers causing their sexes to meet in a wet slap. Turning around Priscilla hypnotizes Dipper with her ass as it slams and waves against his pelvis. Priscilla says "Don't touch my ass for ten minutes and ill let you put a load all over my face like you keep asking me." Dipper goes wide eye Priscilla hated the idea of his cum getting anywhere near her hair. She even learned to swallow and deep throat so there wouldn't be any chance of Dipper putting jizz in her hair. But seeing his rich milf slap her ass to tell him he'd get that as a reward for not touching is just torture.

Once more Pacifica is still looking for any hint as to where Dipper is. One maid said she heard another talk about him tending to the garden. As Pacifica walks past the pool she remembers when she and Mabel tripped Dipper and he fell into the pool. Her mom was pissed due to the fact that Dipper was bringing her something to drink. Dipper taking the brunt of her mom's yelling to shield Mabel and her. Pacifica even gave him a kiss to the cheek when he came back an hour later with a red mark on his face. Pacifica sighs to say "All the kind stuff he does for me and I just brushed him off like a spoiled diva. Plus how horrible I make him feel whenever James is around and… I hardly even talk to him I can't remember the last time we just talked like friends..."

Pacifica groans remembering all the work her father put her through to play nice with James. Pacifica thinks _'I put my fathers wants over all my friends and me. And I worked hard to actually have real friends… Fuck they must think I suck and no telling what Dipper has told them about working for my parents.'_ Pacifica ends up in the flower garden finding yet again no Dipper. But remembering a nice time she had with him.

She was running from him after taking one of his books. But she ended up tripping and getting caught by Dipper. Who ended up holding her in his arms like a newlywed bride. Pacifica blushed and told Dipper to not tell anyone or she'd sue him. But thinking back now to the childish situation she would have liked it more. Heck she knows Mabel would comment they looked cute together. Pacifica stops to say, "I can't stop remembering all the nice things you did for me Dipper. And all I've done is gone back to being a spoiled brat… Worse I'm some jackasses arm candy… I've got to talk to him."

However that conversation would be on hold as back in Priscilla's private room she and Dipper found themselves off the bed. The two lovers were now on the floor with Priscilla shaking her ass while on all fours. Panting with lust Priscilla says, "Come here Mason and fuck me. You know how to make us both love it. Plus you can never say no to my ass." Dipper slaps and shakes Priscilla ass cheek in his hand. Loving the power that they both have over each other. Priscilla can feel the heat from his cock as he hot dogs himself between her ass. Dipper saying "Now you know we both like it when we have to wait. The hunger we have when we allow it to grow... Until you reach that sweet spot~.'

Priscilla smiles to quickly contort herself onto her back. To then just as quickly inhale Dippers whole cock down her throat. Dipper gasps as Priscilla moans into his crotch. Her eyes staring right at his hanging balls. And every time she bobs her head she can feel his pubs tickle her chin. And her nose touching his sack allowing her to take a big whiff of his manly musk. Dipper not to be out done starts to face fuck Priscilla while also fingering her pussy. Priscilla moans feeling the paper choker she's wearing stretch a little. She told Dipper after the messy facial he gave her. That if he pops the choker she'll agree to let him have threesomes again. Priscilla banning him from them after how she found him at Wendy's home.

Priscilla pops Dippers cock free to slap her cheek with his dripping cock. Priscilla says, "Your pre and my juices are two wonderful flavors Mason. But please dear cum in my stomach I need my usual protein shake of your tree sap to keep my figure." Dipper shudders loving that to some degree constantly cumming down the rich milfs throat has helped her keep healthy. Leaving a wet smear on her cheek from Dippers cock Priscilla goes full force at sucking him off. With tears of lust ruining her remaining makeup and a lot of drool and pre cum leaving her lips. Priscilla admits she is starting to have trouble breathing. But this is her kink she loves it rough. And with Dipper thrusting and playing with her pussy still. She knows he's just as hooked as she is. Taking hold of her head Dipper growls to slam his cock into the mouth. Hearing a loud rip Priscilla slaps Dippers butt cheek. Their que or safe word for each other.

Priscilla pulls away with threads of spit and sex juices clinging to her face. Smiling she looks pass Dippers cock to his face. Licking along his shaft to his balls to then rest his cock over her face. She soon peppers kisses along his length to lick both his balls very slowly. Priscilla smiles as Dipper shudders to say, "A fine display dear and you popped the choker. You can have threesomes again but I expect you to not have a repeat of the state I found you in last time. Am I clear." Dipper nods as Priscilla tugs his balls a little harder then normal with her nails looking to break skin. But seeing that Dipper is complying with her wishes Priscilla smiles to kiss both his balls again. Priscilla saying "Now then lets get back to our anniversary sex dear." Dipper smiles to pounce on Priscilla who starts to giggles like a horny schoolgirl.

Pacifica still on the hunt for Dipper is truly pissed off. Mabel for some reason phone keeps going to voice mail. And no one is answering at the Mystery Shack. Now really pissed at her luck today Pacifica wanders to turn a hall finding no one. Pacifica stops to say, "Maybe he actually went somewhere today. I mean I'm usually with James so his schedule might have change… Fuck I wasted all this time didn't I?" As Pacifica goes to another hall to connect to the kitchen a loud thud followed by hearing her mom laughter. Turns her attention to a lone hallway. Walking down it she hears more of her mom's laughter and she even gets a strong smell of…

Against the wall with her hands cuffed over her head Priscilla moans deeply with a satisfied laugh as Dipper plows into her. Priscilla giggles as Dipper drags out his thrusts into her saying "You uptight bitch I'm going to fuck you senseless. And maybe even have you walking funny when I finish." Priscilla bites her lip loving when they went so hard that her legs actually shook. Best of all she liked having to keep a straight face with knowing how silly and far apart her legs were. With their juices making a small puddle under them Dipper keeps fucking her. Seconds ago Priscilla had squirted all over the chair they were using. And Dipper loved seeing the face she made it reminded him of those extreme orgasm faces in hentai.

Priscilla's mind is tuned out of hearing any kind of words. Her only replies to Dipper is screams for more or her saying yes. Wrapping his hand around her throat Dipper pushes their noses together to say "We belong to each other now Priscilla. Every rough round we enjoy it together. And just like I obey you… You obey me! So I want you to say what we are!" Priscilla grunts as she feels Dipper punch into her pussy with his cock. Thrust after hard thrust only heightened by the feeling on his hand tighten around her throat. Kissing her only shortened her already shallow and panted breath. Licking Dippers thumb she says "We are a fucking couple and I obey you dear. Now fuck me harder you lovable bastard!"

Dipper stopped thrusting all together to kiss Priscilla softly to remove his hand from her throat. Cupping her ass he lifts her up to pop his cock free. With her legs spread and both her holes for Dipper to view she smiles to ask "Which hole do you want my next load in my rich Peach?" Priscilla smiles to answer "You pick dear but make sure you put it in slowly. Drag out our pleasure." Dipper uncuffs her hands to carry her back to the messy chair. Pushing her face right into the pussy juice covered seat. He makes her scream as he slowly pushes his cock into her ass. With his balls kissing off her soaked pussy Dipper begins a new pace as he fucks Priscilla. While making sure she doesn't move her face from the seat.

Pacifica is shaking her head trying to deny the voices she's hearing besides her mother. Sure from the few times she listened to the maids gossip. She knew her mother was fucking another guy. But the voice and the name that was coming from the room makes her wish it was a mistake. And as she turned the knob to the door to look inside Pacifica sees for herself what's going on. Peaking through the cracked door she sees and with her eyes growing wide in shock. A whispered and teary eyed no leaves her lips.

Priscilla felt as if she was riding a run away bronco with how hard Dipper was fucking her. She squirted already and now she's close to matching that high already. Pulling her arms backwards Dipper fucks Priscilla with such savage might that her clapping ass overpowers their moans. But Priscilla feels Dipper twitch and she knows he's close too. Priscilla looking back whispers "Not there you know where to finish dear." Dipper nods to pull back from inside her ass. To just as smoothly thrust into her pussy. The two working together to make the transition as smooth and very pleasurable as possible. Moaning and filling the room with the sounds of their bodies hit of each other in their sexual rapture.

Flipping Priscilla over Dipper slams her into the floor and fuck her so hard her head starts to bounce off the floor. With her vision blurry and the bliss of her orgasm overlooking any pain she closes her eyes. But Priscilla's eyes shoot back open as Dipper arches her body. Smiling as she feels her ass be so roughly handled screams one last time as Dipper finally cums. As he came Dipper felt as if Priscilla's pussy came alive as it sucks him hard. And a new sensation shoots through him as if her inner muscles are sucking on his cock to get more sperm out of him. Shaking Dipper gives her a few minor thrusts still cumming and not able to thrust as hard as he wanted.

But it's enough for Priscilla who squirts like a small geyser all over Dipper. Dipper keeps them at the angle as he enjoys Priscilla's juices stream off his cock and sack. Only for it all to pool under her ass and his feet. Dipper sighs liking the achievement to chalk it up as proof of his skills of fucking his rich milf just as she deserved. Priscilla says, "We made a mess again dear… Make sure you pay the maid that cleans the room extra…" Dipper nods to rest his face between her tits as he lowers them to the floor to collect his breath. But before he can take his nap Dipper makes sure to kiss along her breasts and giving her a soft peak to the lips. Priscilla chuckles to pet Dippers head as he rests a little.

Pacifica couldn't believe it. The very guy that showed her how to be a better person and not a twisted link of an corrupt family chain. Just finished fucking her mom. Pacifica asks "They've been fucking but for how long?" Dipper sighs to carry a giggling Priscilla to the bed. She using a finger and her teasing smile to butter him up for another round later. Seeing her mom get placed on the bed Pacifica notices as Dippers cock makes a wet pop as it flicks free. A few dribbles of cum leaving his tip as Dipper turns to get a wet cloth to tend to Priscilla no doubt sore snatch. Dipper won't need one due to Priscilla always sucking his cock when then need to cool off. But Dipper notices the slightly open door. Pacifica covers her mouth hoping he doesn't see her.

Priscilla says "Mason get the cold cloth my pussy is sore. Mason what's wrong?" Dipper answers, "I think a maid was watching us." Dipper goes to the door and peeks out not finding anyone. Pacifica having ducked behind a large plant in the hall. Closing the door back Dipper goes to get the cloth. While Pacifica collects her thoughts in silence but tears fill her vision as she thinks. Priscilla purrs as Dipper dabs the cool cloth to either side of her sore mound. While from time to time going up to kiss her while she sucks his somewhat flaccid cock. Priscilla says "Well that was a nice start to our anniversary night. But dear Mason when will you introduce me to your uncles?"

Dipper blushes to say "Well I get the sinking feeling one of them will try to con you. While the other runs tests to see if you placed a spell on me." Priscilla smiles to wash her hand across his chest. Dipper shudders for Priscilla to say "You are under my sexual spell Mason and I am the same to you. Now finish getting me cooled off the night has just begun. And your bitch needs more tending to." Dipper smiles to get to work with a smiling Priscilla moaning in between dabs.

Pacifica has gone to her room her mind still not accepted what she saw. She saw the very first person to be her true friend fuck her mom. Pacifica with Dippers old hat asking "How and …. With my mom?" Pacifica remembers how she use to go on small adventures with Dipper. A few her fault yes but she still helped somewhat. Pacifica held the hat remembering how Dipper gave it to her to stop a swarm of eye bats from trying to get to her hair. But the more she thought the more Pacifica question why Dipper wasn't fucking her? Or why wasn't she mad when thinking about him fucking her mom?

If anything Pacifica felt jealous that he mom was getting that kind of attention. Sure she had sex with James but what she saw from Dipper fucking her mom. He's like a wild man in bed. She also felt a few tears roll down her cheek before she growls to say "I get it now! She hired Dipper to get to me. Flaunting in my face that she is better then me cause she got to him… Not anymore bitch and that goes for those other hussies too. From this pictures they might be trying to get my Dipper too! But not anymore Dipper is mine!"

To say Pacifica snapped is an understatement as remembering all those girls photos in the book. And seeing Dipper plow her mom the very day her so called boyfriend ran off to fuck some girl. Pacifica's turning her once pissed state of mind into a controlled storm of idea on getting the guy of her dreams. Ideas to get Dipper all to herself but she'd need help. Strolling into Dippers office she looked for a book about monsters and sex. Finding one she followed the instructions and summoned a floating head. The head morphing into have little bird wings and now the face of an old woman. The head says "Why did you summon me the La La Ronna child?"

Pacifica says "Look my long time guy friend just fucked my mom. But I need him back… I need his love I miss him. I can't let my parents keep ruining my chances at true love. Please I need help to get my Dipper back." La La Ronna is shocked but studies Pacifica to say "I can see your anguish child you must be hurt to come to me. Usually heartbroken women ask me to bring harm or misfortune to those that hurt their heart. But what you ask for is different. Ok I don't normally do this but I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a charm that will help you gain his lust. But you must increase its powers by being sexual to his eyes. Once you have enough energy the charm will shimmer and allow you a chance to get him in bed. Fail and you will have to start all over again. In exchange I want you to have your love fuck a woman you don't like?"

Pacifica shouts "What! Why can't I have him I don't know fuck someone that has hidden feelings for him? I can't stand the idea of him sleeping with another woman in front of me again." La La Ronna says 'No this is my deal child and let me remind you. I usually take your life after you gain your revenge or ask for blood as per deal bindings. So I'm bending my rule for you this one time. Take it or be gone."

Pacifica weighed the options in her mind. But overall her mind goes back to see Dipper and her mom. And the spark they had as growing teens till now. Looking at the charm Pacifica saw her way back to Dipper. She has every situation of Dipper fucking her instead of her mom circling her mind on repeat until she snatched the charm saying deal. La La Ronna nods to say "I'll be waiting and watching child." Pacifica nods as she poofs away to walk into the hall. Looking in the direction of where Priscilla private room is Pacifica says "You can't keep him from me mother. I will reclaim my sweet Dipper and make sure he never sleeps with a hag like you again!"

After dinner Dipper made sure to sneak back to his office. Pacifica had come home early and he didn't want her to see him. Last thing he wanted is her talking his ear off about James. Or smelling her mothers perfume on him along with the stank of their fucking. Sure Dipper hardly listen after a while but still at least Pacifica liked the guy. Getting inside Dipper finds his keep shake photos on his bed. Shrugging that it must have fallen down Dipper puts it back also finding the trophy panties in the waste bin. Cracking his back Dipper wonders if he should take a quick shower. Shaking his head he decides to do it in the morning. Going to his desk he opens his hidden draw to pull out his purple journal. Inside is a list of sex positions, body sensitivity, measurement, as well as a list of kinks for first timers. And the normal limits certain types of women have during sex.

The lists were endless because this was Dippers personal sex guide journal. He started it after he started to analyze every aspect of sex and how to please his partners. Today he's making his final notes of choking a partner. Writing his final findings Dipper hears a hoot outside his window. Looking back he doesn't see anything so he shrug. Turning back he turns off his rooms light with a clap. And lies down his thoughts going to what Priscilla's final gift for their anniversary will be once it turns midnight. However looking in through his window is an owl with the face of a old woman. La La Ronna looks at Dipper to say "Oh so it is this member of the Pines blood line she seeks. This will be very entertaining, child you have a battle ahead of you…"

**Jester; And that's where we'll leave this for now.**

**Smiles; Bro that was a twist I didn't see coming.**

**Jester; Thanks and I'm glad you liked it partner. Now please everyone like, share, and comment if you would. Also this is a one shot for now further info on how to change that after the next and final one shot.**

**Smiles; Hopefully any way peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Man this was a real test I was worried I didn't know where we'd go with this one. But I took your advice partner and well I looked up some rule 34 artists. One has a really nice comic.**

**Smiles; Good to hear... What wait artist?**

**Jester; Later first the reviews, Because. Just because yes Dipper did but well it was kind of throw out there you'll get more details in this chapter. Still hope you like the update. The Keeper of World we hope so too and we hope you like this chapter! He23t thanks partner good to hear from you and we hope you enjoy yourself. Karlos1234ify and we hope we keep your attention. HeathenRhapsody we and very happy to hear that friend. And well that threesome it might or might not happen in the future. But we can promise Dipper will have plenty of hot moments with Priscilla and a number of other ladies. Again special thanks to everyone following and favoriting the story. Please if you can let us know what you think in the reviews. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; We got some hot milf action last chapter take a guess where this chapter is going. Then GUESS AGAIN!**

**Third person's View**

As night settles into Northwest manor everyone but the night guards are sleeping. One Northwest however isn't having her best nights rest. Pacifica is tossing and turning in her bed. A cold sweat drips down her elegant frame as she mumbles incoherently in her sleep. Pacifica groans as short words leave her lips "Mnnoo... sto.. he's mine..."

A nightmare is clearing racking across her mind as she dreams. And throughout most of her dream she whimpers, "Stoooppp." Pleading to someone as she continues to face her nightmare. But this nightmare is far from ending. And it's deeply rooted to the person she wants.

In her dream Pacifica sees her mother and Dipper fucking in front of her as they both laugh at her together. Their bodies glowing from the shine of hours upon hours of none stop sex. Sweat drips off of Dipper chin only to land near his hands. Both hands are firmly gripping Priscilla's bouncing and rippling ass. Each hit from Dippers doggy style thrusts making said milf scream with pleasure. Pacifica eyes wide and very teary whimpers "Wwwhhy?"

Pacifica is unable to move, as her stomach turns inside out at the sight she has to watch. What's making things worse is that she's starting to feel hot and bothered. Pacifica is unable to do anything about her growing sadness. Nor can she do anything to growing tremors of lust with her wrists and ankles tied to the chair she's on. Pacifica is forced to watch as her mother and Dipper continue to fuck wildly in front of her. And the more Pacifica watches the more excited she's getting. To the point her nipples are hard and poking out against her braless dress.

Priscilla pulls away from Dipper to his dismay and protest. Priscilla even has to tell him to heel as he reaches out to pull her back. His cock forced to leave her pussy with a wet pop as Priscilla crawls her way to the beds edge. Dippers eyes following after her ass as she wiggles it for him. Dipper wanting nothing more then to keep plowing the fine milf ass.

But Priscilla orders him to her with a finger to which Dipper obeys with eagerness. Priscilla smiles to sit on Dippers lap holding his face as he huffs and wants to reenter her. With Dippers cock pointed upward against her pussy Priscilla answer "Why dear? Hhhheee you're asking why?" Priscilla grinds her pussy against Dippers cock making his already wet length even wetter. The two share a kiss for Dipper to hold Priscilla's waist.

Priscilla takes hold of Dippers cock to lift her hips and impales herself onto Dippers cock with a loud smack. The pair moans as Priscilla bounces and kisses Dipper over her shoulder. Dipper moans into the milfs mouth using his hands to both keep her steady. And to grope her breasts at the same time. Pacifica is starting to pick up on the smell of sex their. The same scent she smelt earlier that evening she finally discovered the truth about them.

Pacifica sees her mothers juices leak onto the bed and down Dippers shaft. Pacifica tries to turn away as she feels the seat beneath her ass become moist with her own juices. Priscilla smiles to moan saying "This could have been you dear. 'Pacifica snaps her head at her mother. But Priscilla shows her daughter her evil side.' "You're the one that didn't see what an amazing man you had right in front of you 'moan'! The love he wanted to shower you with hha fuck yes. How he would have made you his whole world. And given his life to be with you every moment! FUCK!" Priscilla orgasms throwing back her head as she shakes hard.

Priscilla pushes Dipper to his back to turn herself around. Bouncing harder she makes her ass clap and her breasts smack into each other. As Dipper holds on their orgasms build once more. Pacifica can see Dippers balls churn as they grow with his release. Pacifica says with choked words, "No... It was your fault!... I know it was you... If-if you didn't put your nasty claws into him... I would have take him ba..." Pacifica stops as she looks down at her lap feeling the tears finally fall free from her eyes, to trickling down to her thigh high leggings. Her moment of self pity and hate is cut short as she hears the sound of someone choking.

The sound gets louds as she sees Dipper smiling and sitting at the beds edge again. Only now Wendy is between his legs clearly sucking and slurping at his dick. Dippers hand keeping a tight grip on her hair as the red head chokes loudly and gages during her deep throat. Slowly a pair of hands creep into view from behind Dipper to reveal Tambry. Tambry kissing Dipper from behind to also kiss along his neck and give his ear a teasing nibble. She works her way down to Dippers lap.

Tambry giggles as she massages Dippers balls to say, "We all thought that you'd get with him fast. Guess you got a thing for pompous jerks but that's cool we get to keep this stud all to ourselves. Right Wendy?" Wendy gives a thumbs up to loudly slurp and gag on Dippers cock. While Dipper huffs and give Wendy's throat a few hard thrusts of his own. Tambry giggles as Dipper wraps his arm around her from behind to left her up and play with Tambry's boobs. Tambry laughs and giggles at how Dipper is treating her tits with a mix of hard tugs and long licks.

Wendy pulls back from his cock for only a moment to then slam his cock all the way to the back of her throat several times. Holding her deep throat for a solid eight minutes Wendy finally pull away. Exhaling Wendy breaths hard as she tries to fix her hair from being in her face. You can see strands cling to the sweat, drool, and precum covering her lips. Pacifica's mouth slowly comes open seeing Dippers dick still hard and shiny from all the attention it's received. Pacifica doesn't even notice as a bit of drool falls from her lips.

Her eyes are fixed on Dippers cock savoring the coating of spit it has on. Along with the hard twitching it's still producing precum that's oozing down from his tip. Seeing the fluids roll down his shaft and over his balls. Is enough to make Pacifica's mouth water with even more lust. Pacifica's mind is screaming at her to bargain. To tell them she'd do anything to lick up the mess on his dick right now. She didn't care if she'd been on her hands and knees.

As Dippers cock continues to twitch it produces several big pearls of precum. That also runs down his shaft and onto the bed spread between his legs. Pacifica licks her lips to whisper, "You're... you're wasting it..." Pacifica doesn't know if this is a dream anymore or just them all showing off that she can't have Dipper. Pacifica has seen Dippers cock for very long and it's been more then enough to reveal the deep longing she has for him. A longing that she wishes to stop neglecting.

Wendy laughs to say, "Hey dude looks like princess wants a taste." Wendy smirks as she strokes Dippers rod to then drag her mouth over his hot length a few times while stroking him. Pacifica whimpers at the sight while Tambry laughs at how needy Pacifica looks. Pacifica watches as Wendy's freckled breast jiggle as she pulls away from Dippers cock. Wendy stands up to tug Dipper and Tambry from the bed to stand in front of Pacifica.

Wendy continues to stroke Dipper during their short walk. Tambry shows off her legs by strut along side her partners. Pacifica can see how coated and wet Wendy's hand is as she jerks Dipper off. Tambry smiles joining in to help jerk off Dippers monster cock to say "This is going to be wild right Dr. Funtime?"

Dipper groans as Pacifica starts to feel a growing anticipation for what the two other females have in mind. Pacifica can feel her body being consumed by lust and need as she looks up into Dippers eyes. Dipper wants her to know what he tastes like, to finally taste what she's been denied all this time. Pacifica wants to taste what she's been lacking in her love life. Dipper groans to say "Paz open wide for me I have a surprise for you."

Pacifica can feel the stern command laced with lust in his voice. Even with her thighs trying to rub together to quench the burning in her pussy. Pacifica couldn't stand that she can't reach out and jerk Dipper off herself. She wants Dippers approval of her hands jerking him off. Pacifica submissively lets words slip as she wriggles against her bonds, "Yes Dipper anything for you... please cum..."

Wendy smirks as she looks down at Pacifica to reach out and pinch Pacifica's nipples. Pacifica shrieks as Wendy goes after her nipple to then squeeze her breast hard. But Wendy just as quickly shoved three fingers sharply and deeply into Pacifica's burning pussy. Yes Pacifica's itch has finally been given attention but at a cost. Pacifica's eyes cross as she moans loudly to cum all over the chair and all over Wendy's hand.

The freckled red head smiles for two reasons. One Dippers hands is groping and fingering her freckled ass. Two being that Wendy can't get over the overwhelmed and submissive look the rich brat is making. And how funny its looks as Pacifica is getting off with her mouth hung open. Drool coming from the side of her mouth as she screams. Wendy wriggles her fingers in small circles in Pacifica's pussy. With her mouth hanging open Tambry aims and fires off Dippers load while Wendy's distracted.

Pacifica's eyes become glossy as her face is splashed with wad after thick wad of cum from Dippers balls. To Pacifica it's her chance to finally receive what she wanted most from the most important man in her life. Pacifica loses all control, as she tastes Dippers cum. Her eyes roll into her skull as she starts to squirt all over herself once a wad of cum hits her taste buds. The rich heiress is so happy and relieved that she moans with her tongue sticking out. Panting heavily Pacifica's face looks like a modern art splatter canvas.

It's everything she wants and more but Wendy laughs at Pacifica's goofy face. Wendy says, "This rich bitch really just squirted herself stupid hhhaaa!" Tambry and Dipper chuckle as Wendy keeps finger fucking Pacifica. With each thrust and motion of Wendy's fingers Pacifica's brain tells no, demands that Pacifica cums again! The only thing is that Pacifica wants to be on her knees licking and slurping at Dippers cock. She's even fantasizing herself sucking up the leftover juices and cum after Dipper finishes fucking one of the two other girls.

Wendy pulls her hand free the shove the same wet digits into Pacifica's mouth saying "Hey I'm not cleaning up your mess bitch so start licking." Pacifica moans as she slurps up her own juices and some of Dippers left over cum. Pacifica thanks her lucky stars for the sweet and musky taste. Tears slowly form in her eyes not from sadness no these are from the pure bliss of her happiness right now.

Pacifica can taste the mix of juices, musk, spit, and cum off of Wendy's fingers. But now she's seeing the nude bodies of different girls all around her. They're all laughing at her. Pacifica is confused as she sees familiar faces and faces she glanced from Dippers book. But she notices that they all have shiny looking, well fucked, and cum stained bodies. Pacifica feels her lust and jealousy spike but stops as their laughter grows louder. Their wide toothless smile and murmurs inaudible to Pacifica ears as they become laughing shadows. All clearly mocking her... They're laughing at her, shaming her as she sits there in her juices. The faceless figures of numerous love interests to Dipper who have not respect for Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica isn't on their level of love for Dipper. Pacifica feels betrayed, angry, and maybe a little hurt yes. The truth is she wants Dipper more then she's ever wanted a damn pony or trophy. Snapping her head up to scream at Dipper Pacifica jerks herself awake. Becoming more aware of her awakened status Pacifica notices her hand is between her legs. Sits up Pacifica holds her chest as her heart thumps fast. And sweat trickles down or sticks to her body in some places.

Rubbing her face Pacifica asks "Wait was that... just a dream? 'She double checks her surrounds to see if anyone was hiding only to end up sniff herself' "Why do I smell... 'Gasp'?" Finally noticing the same odd smell of sex she found coming from the room with the pictures. Lifting her sheets a little Pacifica pulls her hand from near her thigh. Also noticing how wet and sticky her hand is she brings the digits to her nose.

Sniffing her fingers Pacifica says, "It's almost the same smell from when I was at the door... This is how I smell when I squirt compared to my mom?" Pacifica has fingered herself plenty of times to orgasm. But she can tell the orgasms her mom had were when you lose all control in a big orgasm. And if Pacifica remembers correctly when you release that much your orgasm is something near pure ecstasy.

However Pacifica's moment comes with a realization as she placed her hand to the bed. Pacifica finds the mess she made due to her sleep orgasming. Lifting her ass off from where she was sleeping Pacifica finds a decent sized puddle spread across the sheets. Pacifica says, "I did all this... While I was sleeping?!"

Pacifica sat on her knees staring at the mess while also recalling the events of her dreams. Spreading her legs Pacifica becomes aware of the growing heat from her pussy. The dreams events continued playing out in small bursts in her mind. The results of which made Pacifica hunch over petting her pussy and feeling the same hunger from her dream eat at her. Her pussy, her body, no her very being wants to connect with Dipper.

Pacifica gasps to lick her dry lips. Her hunger beginning to fill her mind with several fantasies. One with her being forced to suck off Dipper while he held her by the back of the throat. His cock utterly dominating her mouth all while Dipper called her plenty of dirty words. Reminding Pacifica that she belonged to him and him alone.

Dipper would take her anyway he wanted, at anytime he wanted, and anywhere he wanted. And Pacifica like a good slutty heiress wouldn't care who saw, what they said, or how it affecter her family in anyway. All she cared for, all she need, all she would want is Dippers approval and care. Pacifica abruptly pulls herself back to reality to notice she's sucking on the hand that's soaked with her juices. She didn't even notice when she put her hand in her mouth. Or that she had even licked it clean.

Pacifica pulls her hand away to ask "What the fuck am I doing? This who situation with Dipper and my mom is fucking crazy... And I did make a deal with the spirit or whatever it was..." But soon after calming down a little Pacifica came to the hard conclusion of what's happening to her. She wants Dipper and she wants him with all the love and kindness they once shared. Pacifica finds the charm to think 'It must be boosting my confidence by giving me that dream and these fantasies... Yes that's right Dipper is my man and I'm going to rock his fucking world!'

**Dipper's View**

I groan as my alarm goes off. It's four thirty and soon it'll be another day at Northwest manor. Standing I do my normal few stretches and warm ups for the day. Looking over my desk I pick up my pocket planner. Feeling my phone vibrate I pull open my emails. It's a video from that party I went to with Mabel. Mabel writes 'Hey Dip-dot look who I ran into at the space needle. Also the video from our last party night you asked for.' It shows a picture of Mabel, Cooke, and Cassy. Mabel took us to an actually twin convention and I meet the two blondes there. And seeing all of them are just in their bra's Mabel is up to her usual antics. Which will involve me in another nude video call soon. Better make room for that later.

As I move to leave I knock over a few pictures I've been meaning to frame. Picking them up I notice the two of when Pacifica and I first started to hang out. Pacifica had fallen asleep leaning against me on the couch. Mabel took the picture and Pacifica woke right up. Mabel said "Oh you two look so cute together." The picture shows Pacifica was even drooling which Mabel had pointed out.

Pacifica chased Mabel for two hours telling her two things "Destroy that now I didn't give you my approval!" And "Hand over that picture or I will sue and own you!" I also remember why she was so tired. She wanted to join me on a small mystery quest for once. We ended up meeting the clone of Big Foot. Guy really likes to talk about different flavors of tea he's even karaoke buddies with multi-bear.

But that all changed due to how Pacifica accepted her 'boyfriend'. Despite my warnings she still agreed to the first date and soon after I was yet again friend zoned by a girl. It was only after that Priscilla gave me her offer that I saw how to really attract girls. And well now as Mabel tells me I'm fighting them from pull down my pants and fucking me every second.

Finishing my shower and clothes check I begin walking the main floor. Checking in with the security team from last night and the morning team. Checking in with the kitchen staff as they prep and finish the food. Walking to the master bedrooms I knock to open the door. Priscilla is already well into doing her make up while Mr. Northwest is in the shower. I say "Good morning Ms. Northwest I hope you and Mr. Northwest slept well last night."

Priscilla giggles to call me over with her finger. Stepping close enough she reaches out and unzips my fly. Priscilla plays with my dick through my underwear to say "Good morning young Mason and yes I slept well. Despite my husband talking on the phone nearly the whole night. But he went into his study leaving me with the whole bed to myself."

I gulp I had fallen asleep after Priscilla texted me to tell me that Mr. Northwest was home. And she needed to wait until he went to sleep to sneak over. And well from how aggressive she is with her rubbing she's itching for a little private time. I shudder to say "Sorry to hear about your night ma'am. But you look stunning as usual today so the problem didn't affect your looks at all." I bite back a moan as I shudder in her gentle caresses to my balls.

Priscilla smiles to say "Why thank you Mason. I don't know about you but something other then my husband kept me from sleeping last night. But I really need a good portion of breakfast right now." I nod as she flashed me her usual grin. Priscilla gets dressed to walk beside me down the hall. Priscilla wasn't paying attention to me as I told her what the chief's were making for breakfast. Her attention is on my crotch and how hard my dick is. Stepping into the manors private elevator Priscilla opens a small latch to the side to push a hidden button.

This button triggers the emergency brakes making the elevator come to a complete halt. I push the regular buttons and look at the now powerless camera. I say "Looks like there was a small fritz with the elevator. It still is getting power so we should move again in five or ten minutes. Depending on how long it takes the elevator to reset."

It didn't take Priscilla more then a second to shove us into the wall and invade my mouth with her tongue. We fight for dominance against each other. I take both handfuls of her ass while she wraps her legs around my waist. Oh fuck I want to rail her and make her screams fill the elevator shaft. I want to flood her pussy like I do normally. Maybe we can fuck a little and give any of the maids that'll use the elevator a surprise like the one that spied on us yesterday.

I pull apart our lips for Priscilla to quiver her lips and pout. But a few hard humps replace her pout with several heavy grunts. Priscilla says "Mmmh Mason I can't wait to taste you. Take out your dick right now."

I pull her hands from my pants button to stay "Shut up and kiss me you damn cheating bitch." We end up kissing and humping until the elevator dings that it's about to move again. Separating Priscilla fixes her hair with a few waves of her hand to make herself presentable again. I clear my throat say "Our floor ma'am I do hope the food isn't cold."

Priscilla turns her head with a disappointed glare to say "Mason have someone check the elevator. And that chief better have kept the food warm or you'll be looking for another replacement." I nod replying 'yes ma'am'. However Priscilla is now walking ahead of me. Allowing me to check out her ass as she wig wags, and struts her frame as a tease back at me. I bit my lip as Priscilla turns to wink at me. Oh man today might be just another wonderful normal day.

**Pacifica's View**

After my weird dream I'm feel oddly refreshed. I have a new serge of confidence, the confidence I shouldn't have thrown away for some jackass. When I would tag along to a few of Dippers mystery hunts I would bitch at him. But he always made sure I was comfortable I was his princess no matter what. James treats me like a Barbie bitch he can order around. I actually fell in line with my asshole father's bullshit family image. I became a link in his fucking arrogant chain!... Just like Dipper warned me...

Wiping my pussy and ass with the soft napkins I toss them to walk over to the bathroom. It took me a while to finally stop fingering myself and think straight without getting wet. I stop as I pass by my full body three panel mirror. I've never second guessed my looks because I know I'm a fucking knockout. But there's something different about me today. Looking over my figure from the softness of my cheeks to the curves of my hips. Down to my legs and back up to my titties. I do a couple of twirls as a check my ass and even give it a little pop. But still I can't put my finger on what's different.

I huff to toss off my nightgown leaving me in my wet panties. I can't believe I still have them on. I quickly toss them off too to stand naked and posing in different ways in front of the mirrors. I let my fingers travel all over body from fluffing up my tits to even spreading my ass a little. I stop crossing my arms under my tits still not sure what's different. I groan to say "My ass and tits aren't ass big as my moms... But I'm still growing I've got time!"

I'm not small in anyway compared to my mom. But I have some nice double B cups, almost, and my ass is phat just ask any drooling idiot around town. I don't know if Dipper is an ass kind of guy or a breast man. But either way I can persuade him with what I have to offer. Or better I can make him love all of what I've got. Rubbing my fit and flat stomach I have other ways to also get Dipper's attention.

My dieting and small workouts have given my ass and tits plenty of pop. And my legs are powerful enough to make by assets bounce and wiggle whenever I strut. I remember one time Mabel said I could knock someone out with my ass. I almost proved her right when I hip checked her. Mabel tumbled and made a mess out of the pie she was shoving into her mouth. I still laugh remembering her covered in her weird juice concoction and pie pieces.

But back to checking my ass. I remember what Dipper said about my mom's ass. And how he played with hers. Sure my mom and I are close in the ass game. But I'm young and still have a lot of room for improvement compared to her. Plus I'd look better hugging Dippers arm. Maybe I can tease Dipper by making him jerk off as I workout naked? Or make a workout routine while fucking him? Looking up from my nitpicking to slap my ass and flex my buns a few times to make them clap. But as I look at my reflection I touch my face seeing the wide smile etched onto my face. I say softly "Whoa it's been a while since I last..."

It's been rough these last few weeks to smile honestly I... James! He's taken my once confident and high self image. He's constant need to pull me away from something or suggesting some plain simple safe date or hobby to boost his image! Pacifica Northwest is no one's doll! I think James has let his ego go too far. And I've been dragged myself along with it. He's been flaunting his status to everyone without a care. He's thrown extravagant parties non-stop almost every weekend to all kinds of snobby jackasses and I've been his centerpiece. I actually started to buy into making him happy even though I'm not!

One moment he's the boyfriend that's making me feel like a queen over everyone. Until I see him flirting with some bitch not caring about how I feel. I'm not some trophy to be shown around and just placed somewhere so he can fuck any bitch that bats their eyes at him or jerk his dick! I lost count of how many times I put up with his lies. Or out right catching him with another girl... Only one guy threw how bad I was in my face and wanted me to be a different mold. Not some blonde bimbo... and his name is Dipper Mason Pines!

Dippers always treated me like a snob until I showed him I wanted to be my own kind of snob. Or my own kind of woman... Who has very rich tastes and... No don't show the ego you've got to win him back. He treated me different almost like an equal. And I showed him I could handle his wild mystery life. I lost count how many times he's pulled me back from danger... He even thanked me a few times for helping him accomplish something for his mysteries. I even blushed the few times I hugged him. I got so embarrassed I paid him to keep quiet.

I rub my finger along my lips to say "Dipper always made time for me. Even when I screwed things up he tried to help. Even when he knew he didn't have to help Dipper still did it... for me." Maybe this is why seeing my mom with Dipper hurt me so much. I took everything he's done for me for granted. I shake off my gloomy thoughts to hop into the shower. I take a long one to come out wet. Checking the time about now is when Dipper is assisting my parents before they do whatever they plan to do during the day. I smile thinking 'I've got this and I've got a plan to get back my man!'

**Priscilla's View**

Sitting at the dining table I cut into my morning bread to ask "Mason what's on my agenda today?" Mason is sitting next to me also dining on his breakfast at my request. With Preston already gone for the day I can focus on my own business. He's either going to get his secretary to suck him off in his limo or at a board meeting. I don't care or want to know which anymore. Our marriage was of opportunity one that my parents benefited from but for a short while of course.

I can still remember his words 'To be clear we agreed to one child. So long as Pacifica marries someone we can continue our wealth and name I don't care how stale our marriage gets.' It doesn't bother me I have Mason. And he's more then eager to move on from Pacifica. He actually likes snobbish women so long as he can feel like he's taking me down a peg when we play. But how he dots on to all I've taught him about women. I don't mind if he has a few flings so long as he comes back to me. Hm I should do something nice for him after all those back rubs he gave me last night.

I've had a different air around me due to Mason's constant attention. I don't need botox to feel young. I feel young whenever Mason puts all his affection towards fucking me raw. Or when he's earnest about helping me with a problem or idiot trying to push their agenda's onto my business. He's been very willing to assist me after Pacifica fell for Preston's tricks and James ego filled words. To think he found out all our dirty secrets and under handed deals in the course of a few weeks. If I hadn't acted as I did Mason would have ruined Preston and myself worse then Preston's failed weird bonds scheme. And it proves that Mason is a very well taught young man. I paid him a nice sum to remove some of the evidence. But I know he has orders to keep himself safe if I feel spiteful. But Mason has earned my affection and my lust~.

His knowledge has been a godsend to me. I now know things I can use if my marriage goes further south and Preston won't win any court case if he tries. So far no crisis has come up but I'm still taking care of both my private affairs and public ones to be safe. Mason was the one to actually show me how to out think my business rivals. And more then a few times convince a few people snooping that it's ok for them to look the other way for a bit. I still smirk remembering at last years fashion gala how Mason plowed the hostess to accept my bribe for a few additional pieces to be shown. I even petted her face as she tried to plea for me to stop him. I didn't I just asked Mason to thrust deeper and she didn't last more then a second.

Mason lifts his hand gaining my attention to say, "Ma'am your daughters birthday will be happening soon. What arrangements do you wish for her party?" Mason now rarely sees or even talks to Pacifica. She wants to spend so little time with him almost forgetting Mason all together. I can understand why Mason wants to focus all that young love and energy he has into someone that will be more inviting. Mason looks to me and smiles reminding me that I am his well grown peach. I remember when he first started to help around the manor. He at first just helped protect us with the odd charms or some weird potion. But soon he took it as a job with many perks.

I answer "Ask your sister if she remembers what Pacifica did for her last party. And arrange a decorator to build from that just more extravagant." Mason nods making a note for later. It became clear that seeing Pacifica with James angered him in a way. I wouldn't say Pacifica is stupid. But what was stupid was asking Mason to clean her room and not tell him James had spent the night. I found he leaving in a buff before I could ask I went to see the cause. I found that she had a few used condoms near her bed. But the big kick was finding a picture of Pacifica kissing James cock saved as the background to one of her side phones.

Pacifica can be absent minded far too often with what she leaves around her room. I also think a part of her wanted Mason to be angry. For what purpose I can begin to understand why. If she wanted to show off that she's James bimbo party slut she could have just said so. However Mason has came to accept my offer far easier since. My offer became more when Mason showed me just how conning he could be. And well being as hung as he is I'm still not complaining. My thoughts are shatter as a servant breaks one of my dishes. He gulps say "My apologies Miss Northwest!"

I glare at him to say "Don't expect to see much in the way of pay until that dish you broke is paid off. Mason be sure to collect the proper amount." Mason nods to stand and escort the servant out having a small chart with him as they leave the room. I drink my tea to watch Mason's ass as he walks. So cute how tight and firm his gluts are.

When Mason returns he says "Ok Ma'am you have a twelve o'clock appoint with your banker over the phone. At three you'll receive an update for this weeks fashion line up. And lastly a small meeting with potential investors." I smirk knowing full well why the meeting wasn't until twelve.

I lean back to say "Sounds like a easy day so far Mason. But I think I'd like a nice walk through the woods to clear my head this morning. Care you join me?" Mason smiles back know my suggestion was more of a command for us to fuck naked in the woods.

Mason says, "I'll get the proper equipment ma'am."

**Pacifica's View**

Putting on the last bits of makeup I spray the special tree sap perfume I got from Dipper two Christmas's ago. Mabel told him how much I like unique perfumes and he went two states over to get it. I see no better chance to use it to show him that I'm not that new Pacifica that James and my father made. Looking myself over in the mirror I say "Eyeliner with wingtips perfectly applied, tight outfit that no one has seen before, smelling and looking down right fuckable check~."

I'm dressed to kill and I knew every trick I can pull to make Dipper lust over me. And this charm will tell me how horny he is while I'm close. And with a bit of luck it'll all work out and help me pull Dipper back into my arms. I remember those few nights I slept over at the Mystery Shack. I hated the greasy food their uncles bought. I had a small argument until I agreed just to deal with it for the night. Then I wanted Dipper to change his bed spread even though he was going to sleep on the floor. But before all that we had fun doing some odd bug mystery hunt.

The bug actually was only going after girls cause Mabel sprayed it with some of her weird Mabel perfume. Dipper and her argued while the bug kept trying to lick my cheek. Ugh it was fucking nasty... but still fun. That night Dipper had woke me up and took me to the roof to show me the stars. It was nice I had to swat away a few bugs. And in the end we fell asleep up there. I used his stomach as a pillow and I actually didn't notice when he brought me down to sleep in his bed... I look at my phone seeing a text from James. I'm not even going to read it.

I huff to say, "I'm not going to let those days become my last happy memories. And I'm not letting that hag keep her claws in my man any longer!" I know I've got this in the bag. I know all of Dippers likes and dislikes. I can get his blood pumping far better then that bitch. I'll admit I teased him a few times last year at his expense. But in my defense I did like the attention it got me. Now the flirting will be for real cause I want my Big Dipper.

**Third person's View**

Dipper and Priscilla are wrapping up their breakfast while Dipper is making some final notes in his planner. Priscilla begins to talk but notices Pacifica walk in to give her daughter a mild good morning. Looking over her daughter Priscilla notices all the bells and whistles of a woman trying to show off. The mini skirt that can ride up her ass if she bends over. The top that shows off ample bosom, and the well applied makeup. Priscilla truthfully wants to just tell her daughter how simple minded she was for letting herself fall into Preston's plans.

But Priscilla it's also a good example of Northwest scheming and blackmail. And maybe with age she too will gain some control and another chance at happiness. Pacifica just has to forget that Dipper is now Priscilla lover. Pacifica however with swag and a pop in her step comes into the dining room as if she was floating on air. She wore a bright smile and it's honestly been a while since either saw her last smile like that. Pacifica answers "Good morning mother and good morning Dipper."

Dipper gives a small nod as she came around to pat her mother's shoulder and rub Dippers arm. Dipper says "Good morning heiress Northwest." Dipper stands to hand the final plates to the servant close by. Not fully paying attention as Pacifica got closer.

Pacifica surprises both Dipper and Priscilla as she hugs Dipper hard to say "Oh stop it Dipper you can call me by my name." Dipper grunts to answer, "Fine ugh Pacifica are you feeling ok? You don't hug me you usually tell people to stop hugging you." Dipper tries to check her for a fever but instead Pacifica continues to hug him from behind even tighter. Squeezing her tits into his back as Dipper becomes concerned about how they appear.

Pacifica placed her head close to Dipper neck allowing him to smell her perfume and shampoo as he looks over his shoulder. The exotic smells making Dipper shiver and take a look at Priscilla. Causing Pacifica to hold him a bit tighter even as Dipper turns to face her. The hugs changes as Dippers turns himself around only to stop and blush. Pacifica smirks under Dippers sight feeling his cock poke Pacifica between the legs. And to anyone at the right angle they could swear that it looks as if Pacifica is humping Dipper. Plus with how she has one of her legs raised gives off that idea. Mentally Dipper is freaking out from the look Priscilla is making.

Their hug lasted long enough for Dipper to try and remember the last time they did hug. The sudden contact is making his heart ping, his body grow hot and dizzy. And his manly instincts screamed at him to fuck the blonde bombshell across the large wood table. This feeling of closeness to Pacifica is something he hasn't experience in a while. However Priscilla coughs to say "Pacifica young Mason has duties he needs to attend too. So conduct yourself properly." Priscilla ends her statement by placing down her tea cup loud enough to emphasize her point.

Pacifica says "Oh sorry mother it's just been a while since me and Dipper have been able to talk. Hey do you mind if I borrow him today so we can catch up?" Pacifica gives her mom a soft but clearly threatening smile. But as Pacifica's frame obscured Priscilla's eyes Pacifica bends over allowing her dress to rise up past her ass.

Pacifica is baring it all for Dippers eyes. The young heiress smiles as she feels Dippers eyes burn the sight of her phat ass into his memory. A well lotioned ass that has a tight thong held snug between her cheeks. Pacifica is really showing what her mother gave her by bending over a little more. To expose both her pucker pink hole and her equally soft pink lower lips. Pacifica feels the little charm vibrate in her tight jacket pocket and it makes her internally jump with joy.

Dipper is pulled away from his staring at Pacifica's well lotioned and rosy ass once Priscilla tells Pacifica no. Shaken from his near drooling stooper Dipper slaps himself for checking out Pacifica and again falling for her teasing. Pacifica asks "What why not?" Pacifica wasn't expecting that answer really as she quickly stands back straight. Pacifica was sure that Dipper had his own things to do without her around.

Priscilla answers "As I told you young Mason has a job to do. He'll be helping me with my meetings all day once they begin. And I can't afford to have him leave without aiding me in these meetings. I do understand how long it's been since you last spend young people time together. But if I remember correctly dear you have a boyfriend and friends that can play with you. Leave young Mason to his duties here at the manor, it's what he's getting paid for." Priscilla stands to order Dipper to follow her as she gets ready for the rest of her day.

Pacifica grabs Dippers arm gaining his attention to ask "Hey Dipper maybe we can hangout after your finished helping my mom?" Dipper confused and a little taken by surprise as to what is happening. Looking into Pacifica's eyes somehow they're drawing him in as a child would when asking to play.

Dipper answers "Uh sorry Pacifica it's going to be a long day for me. While helping your mom I have to check the manors hex and hellhound wards. Last time I left the ward alone too long a bunch of gnomes almost ate through the berry roots. Maybe another time ok." Pacifica's big pink eyes still looking into his makes Dippers heart skip for a second. He can't remember the last time or anything Pacifica made her eyes so big.

Pacifica answers with a smile "Oh I'm so holding you to it later then." Pacifica then gets on her tippy toes to kiss Dippers cheek and wave bye to her mom. Even though both the wave and the smile had a more challenging appeal to them. A challenge Priscilla still considers a foolish one. Pacifica already swinging her hips with an extra pop walks down the hallway before Dipper could full register what she just did.

Priscilla notices to stroke along Dippers neck. Brining him back to focus and making him follow her. Priscilla orders "Come along young Mason and remember teasing young women only lead to one destination." Priscilla telling Dipper she already has picked up on the evidence in front of her. Her daughter's new look, attitude, and her attempts at Dippers attention. Priscilla thinks 'It's cute that Pacifica is trying but with all she's done 'dismissive smile' I'm not worried at all. Mason isn't going to let Pacifica break his heart again. And besides he's already mine Pacifica all I need to do now is rid myself of you and your father.'

Pacifica stopped in a secluded spot to fist pump her first victory. Pacifica thinks 'Yes he was completely drooling over me. And the charm collected some energy proving that it worked!' Pacifica holds the charm to her chest feeling its warm glow. With a smile she let the warm burning passion guide her back to her room. On entering she notices her phone going off for a video call. Pacifica picks it up hoping that it's Mabel or Dipper calling her early but she saw another number instead.

Pacifica rolls her eyes to ask "What do you want James?" She really doesn't want to deal with him after how good her morning has been. James on the other end of the video call whistles to say "Hello sweet thing all dressed up for me?" Pacifica is confused a little to then remember how she got herself all made up for Dipper.

Pacifica answers "Don't think for a second any of this is for you. I bet that diseased crotched skank you picked up is still at your place right now." Another voice screams from somewhere behind James asking 'What the fuck did she just call me?' James for his part moves to a new room no doubt to continue the call without the newest side bitch talking back.

James trying to play it cool pushes his once messy hair back to say "What no way, after you left I came home all alone..." From the mild shine to his neck to his messy bed head Pacifica knows that is a full frontal lie. Pacifica pinches her eyes to exhale deeply. She's had enough of this shit and enough of these games.

Pacifica says "You know what fuck it James this relationship is dead." James confused asks 'what?' giving a her a completely dumbfounded look. Pacifica smiles knowing she can let loose her inner bitch on him right now. And she's more then happy to kick him to the curb. Pacifica says "I'm done with this shit. Your lies, your crappy ego, and your constant cheating. I let you change me into some blonde wannabe Barbie and I never wanted this to be my life! 'James tries to argue back but gets cut off' NO! I've got my head turned right and I know what I want from my life. So guess what? It doesn't involve you and whatever virus you just caught!"

Pacifica hangs up without a second thought her smiles the last thing James sees as he tries to call her back. Pacifica for her part feels amazing as she jumps up and down in a small fit of yet another personal victory. And with the high of this victory maybe she can get a third one cause Dipper did say he had other things to do not involving her mom.

It's close to four in the afternoon now as Dipper is checking over the wards he setup for the manor. Close to the southwest wall Dipper pats the ground he doesn't notice someone watching him. As Dipper works a familiar whistle turns his attentions upward. Dipper looks to see the cool smirking lumber jane Wendy waving down at him from the walls edge. Wendy says "Dude how's it going being a voodoo doctor for the Northwest's?"

Dipper shakes his head at the unexpected but clearly playful visit. Dipper says "Fine and the usual Mr. Northwest is still an ass to his staff. And Ms. Northwest is focused on her business... Pacifica well I don't know." Wendy lands giving Dipper a dirty smirk as she sits on the shrub closeby. Wendy leans back as she watches Dipper go about checking the wards and special roots.

Wendy smiles to ask "What the rich milf already tired you out with her sharp claws?" Wendy gives his ass small pat making Dipper chuckle to reach out and pull Wendy by the front of her shirt to him. The freckled redhead blushes deeply as her large melon breasts are exposed from Dippers action. Pulling her close Dipper whispers a few things into her ear to give her ass a swift and loud slap. Wendy whimpers to not blushing as she squeezes her thighs together. Dipper say "And no she doesn't claw at my back anymore. So many trips to the pharmacy for ointment was enough." Wendy pokes fun asking if he lets her still do it from time to time. And Dipper answers, "Only when we want to get wild."

Wendy keeps her mischievous smile and blush to ask, "So you two still fucking every chance you get and call if business?" Dipper stands to brush himself off and roll his eyes giving Wendy the look. Wendy gulps as time stands still as Wendy waited for Dipper to say, "It is business with a bit of fun but what do you call two people screwing their hearts out?"

Wendy chuckles nervously to play with her hair and bat her eyes at Dipper. Wendy answers "Dude stop I'm going to bust a gush in my pants... I mean I usually call it you fucking my brains out until you put me to sleep. But you seem to really like ladies older then you. I mean I was your first older crush... Wait did I just call myself old." Dipper stops to look at Wendy seeing her mistake to burst into his own fit of laughter. Wendy blushes deeper asking him to stop and Dipper stops but snickers a bit. Taking hold of Wendy by the waist Dipper bends her backwards to kiss her deeply. Wendy moans washing her hands throat Dippers hair as he spanks her a few times.

Wendy bits her lips as Dipper sucks her neck hard enough to leave a fresh and bright hicky. Wendy says "Fuck me daddy I need you bad please." Dipper slaps Wendy's bug bubble butt ass to reach down into her jeans. Dipper spreads her ass to let her jeans come a little loose. Teasing her holes Wendy licks Dippers cheek to earn herself another kiss.

Dipper asks "Why aren't you wearing the clothes I picked out for you?" Another three heavy spanks hit Wendy's freckled ass for her to answer "I have work today daddy I didn't want anyone else seeing what I give you. Please don't be mad." Dipper sighs to accept Wendy's excuse but he spanks her two more times telling her next time to change if she wants to visit.

As Dipper walks over by the pool house Pacifica comes outside to find them. Noticing both of them and that fact that Dipper is chuckling. Pacifica asks "Hey guys what are you laughing about?" The two stop as Dipper stiffens a bit to look away and check the roots. Wendy says "Oh Dipper is laughing at my expense believe it or not. But why are you here don't you have a date with Lames?"

Pacifica rolls her eyes as Wendy nudges Dipper at her joke. Pacifica plays at the excuse of her wanting to see what Dipper is up to. But Wendy thinks 'Oh my god is Pacifica crushing on Dipper. When Tambry told me she saw James with some skank I thought she was joking. Looks like Pacifica is trying to rebound hard. But I don't think daddy will take her bait.'

Pacifica says "So Dipper mind helping me understand my mom and dad's businesses better. It'd be a big help for when I work in their companies." Dipper turns while still crouched to point out "Wouldn't it be better if you asked them? I just keep track of where they have to be and what spells they'll need when leaving the manor... But I have some notes that could help you get start if you want."

Pacifica gushes over Dipper to give him a hug. Resulting in his face getting a eyeful of Pacifica's cleavage. Pacifica giggles while Wendy rolls her eyes at how obvious Pacifica is right now. Wendy says "Ok I'm bored hey Pacifica girl talk with me for a while. Dipper clearly wants to just look at plants."

Wendy takes hold of Pacifica's arm and begins to drag her back towards the manor. Even against Pacifica's mild protest Dipper just watches as the two finally leave. Dipper shrugs confused at the scene to say "It's never a boring day in Gravity Falls... Shit I forgot to ask Wendy if she'd wear booty shorts or tights tomorrow."

**Smiles; So much teasing and prework for what's to come I feel excited. Wait what artists on rule 34 did you say helped inspire this?**

**Jester; Here take a look for yourself just don't spoil anything. And for everyone else thank you. Also please comment, like, and share if it's not too much!**

**Smiles; Oh peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
